She Has No Idea
by KaylynMaslow16
Summary: Brooke-Lynn Grace is moving to the Palm Woods from California to become famous with the help from Gustavo Rocque. Along the way she falls madly in love with James Diamond. One fight between the two causes her to get into a fatal car crash. James must prove to her that their love was real and she is where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

"Now boarding all flights in gates A, D and G," the guy said over the intercom. I- Brooke-Lynn Grace- am boarding my flight from Fort Hays, Kansas to Los Angeles, California. Gustavo Rocque had discovered me and is flying me out to LA so he can sign me to Rocque Records- his label.

"Mom, my flight is boarding, I need to go now." I picked up my PINK Oklahoma University Sooner tote bag. I gave my mom a hug. "I'll call you when I make it to the Palm Woods. I love you. See you at Thanksgiving!" I turned around and boarded my plane. I put my bright red hair in a high pony and adjusted my black OU tank top. Before sitting down I rerolled my red OU sweatpants.

I pulled out my iPad and began my school work. While watching the lecture for my History of Rock and Roll class the flight attendant walked by checking to see if everyone was buckled and ready for takeoff.

The lecture ended an hour and fifteen minutes later. I checked Twitter and saw that James Diamond had tweeted: "Can't wait to meet Gustavo's new project! Pics to come later xoxo JD". I closed the out of Twitter and decided to start my video diaries. I fixed my make up and started recording.

"Hey Everyone! I'm Brooke-Lynn Grace and I'm on my way to sign a record deal with the famous Gustavo Rocque, the founder and producer of Big Time Rush. I'll be making video diaries throughout the next three months. Who knows maybe a few celeb guest stars will be in a few?" I'll be hoping anyway. "Well I guess that's all for now. I'll probably make another one in the next couple of days or so. Bye!" I waved good-bye and stopped recording. I sent the video to YouTube and put the iPad away.

I arrived 4 hours later to LAX. There was a limo outside waiting for me with my entire luggage by the trunk. The limo driver stood next to the luggage holding a sign that read 'Grace'. I walked over to the limo driver and helped loading my things in the trunk. He opened the back door and I got in.

We arrived at the Palm Woods where I would be staying the next three months. I walked over to the front desk when a fat man walked over to the desk stuffing his face full of French Fries. "Welcome to the Palm Woods. Kelly said that would you be coming. You must be Brooklyn."

"It's Brooke-Lynn actually but yes." I absolutely hated it when people pronounced my name wrong.

"I'm Mr. Bitters, if you have a problem just call down to the front desk and I or our janitor Buddha Bob will be there to assist to your problems. Let me show you to your new apartment." Bitters led the way to my new apartment, 2B. "And this your stop. Feel free to paint, redecorate, whatever your heart desires." Mr. Bitters handed me the key and walked away.

I opened the door and saw all my things have been brought up. I started carrying my luggage in. I found my iHome and hooked it up. I cranked the music and started carrying boxes into their correct rooms. The land line started ringing so I ran over to the phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Miss Grace the furniture you ordered is here. I'm sending them up now," Mr. Bitters said.

"Thanks Bitters" I said hanging up. I hurriedly finished carrying all the boxes to the rooms as the movers brought in the furniture. I told them where I wanted everything and tipped them as they walked out the door. I closed the door and turned up the music as I started unpacking.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? "Coming!" I hollered as I turned the music down and opened the door. Two girls, who looked about my age stood in front of me.

"Hi! We just wanted to welcome you to the Palm Woods and make sure you were settling in all right." the shorter brunette with curly brown hair said.

"Hi, thanks. And yeah I'm just unpacking. And Bitters seemed nice enough. Would guys like to come in?" I said opening the door wider so they could come in. They walked in and I closed the door behind them.

"Bitters is a total asshole" the black and red headed girl said. "Just give him a couple of days and his true self will come out. Oh, before I forget there's a bonfire pool party tonight at midnight and everyone's invited. You should come and meet everyone."

"Okay sure. I'm Brooke-Lynn by the way." I stuck my hand out for them to shake.

"I'm Camille" the curly haired girl said.

"And I'm Lucy" the other said.

"Oh and Logan is off limits. He's mine." Camille said smiling.

"Logan? As in Logan from Big Time Rush?" I replied. Camille nodded. "They live here?"

"You didn't know that?" Lucy asked. I shook my head. "I gotta warn you though, watch out for James. He's a total player and extremely shallow." I nodded my head.

"Shit Luce, don't scare the girl." Camille giggled. "He isn't as bad as she says he is. Yes, he is shallow and somewhat of a player but he has a big heart." Lucy rolled her eyes.

I smiled lightly. "I hate to be rude but I really gotta get unpacking."

"Where do we start?" Camille asked smiling.

"Oh you don't have to-" I started.

"We insist," Lucy interrupted smiling.

"You sure?" They both nodded. "Well I was working on the living before you guys came over. I guess we can start there."

Lucy and Camille followed me into the living room helping me unpack silently. "It's too quiet in here. Want to listen to some music?" They nodded and I pressed play as I continued to put picture frames on the built in bookshelves.

**Four Hours Later**

I put the final CD in its spot and sighed. "Finally we finished." I put my hands on my hips, turning around facing the girls. "Thank you for helping me unpack. It would've taken me twice as long without you guys."

They smiled and Lucy looked at her phone. "Oh shit. We've got to go get ready for the bonfire. We'll see you there?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure meet you girls down there." I led them to the door. Lucy and Camille each gave me a hug before walking out. I closed the door behind them.

I walked into my room looking into my closet trying to find something to wear. I found a green strapless dress paired with a light denim jacket and cowboy boots. I grabbed my favorite bikini and walked into the bathroom. I curled my hair and reapplied my makeup. I grabbed my phone and keys before walking out. I locked the door behind.

I turned around quickly, knocking into someone causing both of us to fall to the ground. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair that laid perfectly on his head. His smile was the most stunning thing I've ever seen. I realized I was still laying on top of him, I got up quickly. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there!" I held out my hand and pulled him up. "I'm Brooke-Lynn." I smiled.

"James Diamond" he smiled shaking my hand.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking out of my apartment when I was tackled to the ground. I mean, damn I knew I was sexy, but this was getting out of control. She was kinda cute and looked really familiar too. I cocked an eyebrow and she scrambled up quickly.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you standing there!" She held out her hand and pulled me up. "I'm Brooke-Lynn."

That's it! I knew she looked familiar! "James Diamond." I replied shaking her hand. She looked shocked like she realized who I was. I smirked. "It's nice to stare Sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes. "I gotta go." Shit. I can't let her get away. She started to walk around me and I grabbed her arm. "Let. Me. Go."

I chuckled a bit. "Not a chance. Be my date to the bonfire?"

"Not a chance." she smiled mockingly. She yanked her arm away and strutted down the hallway.

I ran my hands through my hair and followed her to the pool. "Damn." I muttered. I joined Kendall and Carlos. "Where's Logan?" Kendall pointed to his left, across the pool.

"With Camille- as usual-, Lucy and the new girl." Carlos said. I looked over to where Logan was and saw Brooke-Lynn laughing with Lucy.

"Excuse me for a minute." I walked over to Brooke-Lynn and put my arm around her shoulder. "Hey Brooke-Lynn mind if I talk to you for a minute? No? Great!" I pulled her off to the side. "What did Lucy say to you?"

Why do you even care?" she asked haughtily.

"Just answer the question," I replied impatiently. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"Fine, she told me that you were a player and self centered. And you've basically proved her right. Goodbye now." she said and started walking back to Lucy, Logan and Camille.

"Brooke-Lynn wait. Don't listen to Lucy. We kinda had a thing, but that's long over and she never forgave me for breaking up with her."

"Why did you break up with her?"

I sat there silently, not knowing how to tell her. "I... Uh..."

"I don't have all night James, " she put her hands on her hips and tapped her boot.

I sighed and pulled her inside the cabana. "Look, this isn't easy since we just met, but I've liked you for a long time. I'm the one who showed Gustavo your YouTube videos, telling him he was crazy if he didn't sign you. I broke up with Lucy as soon as he sent you that email. Please. Just give me a chance."

She stared at me for a moment. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," I pleaded.

"Can we start out as friends please? I don't want to hurt Lucy's feelings. I want to make sure she's completely over you before we make any commitment."

I nodded. "That's fair I guess." She gave me a small smile and walked back over to Lucy and Camille.

I walked back over to guys, " How'd it go buddy?" Carlos asked.

"She wants to be friends."

Kendall and Carlos smiled. "Leave it to Lucy to screw things up." Kendall chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up man. I don't even know why I dated her."

"She's hot, that's why" Carlos remarked.

"Yes, but she's crazy." I retorted. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lucy standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Do you really like her?" I nodded. "How? You don't even know her! Plus we just broke up!"

"First off Lucy, we broke up two months ago. Secondly, she sings beautifully and has a great sense of humor. Thirdly, it's none of your business who I like."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "How do you know? She just got here."

"She's the girl from YouTube that I showed Gustavo." I sighed and put my hands on Lucy's waist. "Look, I'm sorry about the way things ended between us. I still care about you and want you to be happy. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"Because I love you. But it's pretty obvious that you don't love me anymore." Lucy leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye James."

"What was that about? Looked pretty intense." Logan said walking over to us.

"She found out I like Brooke-Lynn. She told me goodbye. What the fuck does that mean?"

"You're free dude, she's letting you go!" Carlos high fived me. "Go talk to her."

I looked over at where Camille and Lucy and saw that Brooke-Lynn wasn't with them anymore. "Hi everyone, I'm Brooke-Lynn Grace." I turned around and saw that she was about to sing. I smiled and walked to the front. "I wrote this song a long time ago and I hope you guys like it." she smiled and started strumming her guitar.

"This is wrong but

I can't help but feel like

There ain't nothing more out there.

Misty morning comes again and I can't

Help but wish I could see your face

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you

You smile that beautiful smile

And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like

I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl

Who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

Good morning loneliness

Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you

When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town

And I knew when I saw your face I'd be

Counting down the ways to see you

And you smile that beautiful smile

And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like

I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl

Who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar

And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are

And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep

Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like

I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl

Who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

Sweet, sweet superstar

Superstar"

While she sang she never broke eye contact. She put the guitar down and walked off. I met her at the bottom of the steps. "You were really good."

"Thank you." she avoided my stare and tried to walk around me but I stopped her. "Are we really going to do this again? Brooke-Lynn, you honestly can't say you wrote that song about me. I know you did. You wouldn't have sung it tonight if you hadn't. Am I right?"

She just looked at me. " Fine. I wrote the song about you. 2 years ago. When you were the sweet caring hockey player from Minnesota. Not this condescending asshole from LA."

"I'm not that guy Brooke-Lynn! I have never been! Yes I'm confident and yes I can be an ass. But what guy isn't? I like you a lot and I know you feel the same way. Please. Just give me a chance."

"Why? Why are you trying so hard?" she asked.

"Why are you being so stubborn? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here right now. You should be thanking me." I was getting pissed and I could tell that was what she wanted.

"Thank you. Are you happy now?" she started walking away, I grabbed her hand and spun her around before connecting our lips.

I pulled away and smiled. "You're welcome." I walked away leaving her stunned and speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

I could not get my mind off of that kiss. I felt the sparks as my lips moved perfectly with his. He's right though, I do have feelings for him. I stood there smiling like an idiot. I shook my head and walked back over to Camille and Lucy, four other girls had joined them. "Hey Brooke," Camille smiled as I sat down. "This is Jo." she said pointing to a blonde headed girl who reminded me a lot of Kendall. "And these are the Jennifers" she said pointing to three snobby looking girls. I smiled and waved.

I made small talk with Jo and found out that she was dating Kendall and had just gotten back from being in Australia for the past three years. She seemed really sweet and it looked like I would be seeing a lot of her since she lives next door to me.

Throughout the night I kept peeking glances at James. I mean I've always dream about dating him. He told me he liked me so why the hell am I not happy about this? Oh right, cause I'm worried he's going to break my heart when the next new girl comes crawling to the PalmWoods. Just like he did to Lucy. Do I want to see where this goes? Do I want to see if it's going to be different? Do I want to do this to Lucy? I mean I really don't want to make an enemy on the first day. And she was one of the first people I've met here.  
If I don't give him a chance, then I'll only wonder what it would be like if I was dating him. Would I be happier with him or more stressed? After debating for forever I finally decided to give him a chance. I looked at Lucy and asked if I could talk to her. She nodded and followed me away from everyone else.

"What's up?" she asked.  
"I need to talk about... About James" I started hesitantly. She didn't say anything so I continued. "I was wondering if you would be okay with James and I going out. I know you guys just broke up but I would really like to get to know him. I also don't wanna hurt your feelings. You know chicks before dicks?" I smiled and she laughed. Which is a good sign. Right?  
"Brooke-Lynn, thank you for asking for my permission. James and I broke up months ago so it doesn't really matter to me if you date him or not. We didn't even know each other when James and I were together. So it's all good." she smiled.  
"Are you sure? You Aren't just saying that are you?-"  
"I promise I'm one hundred percent sure. Brooke, if I didn't like it I would say something. Just go talk to him."  
I hugged her and she laughed. "Quit stalling and go talk to him." I laughed and looked at James. He was laughing at something Kendall said.  
I finally got the nerve to get up and go talk to him. "Hey Logan." I said as I walked up to them, acting like James wasn't there.  
"Hey Brooke-Lynn, you were amazing up there." Logan smiled. I smiled and replied thank you.

"I'm Kendall," he smiled and kissed my hand.  
"Hi, I'm Brooke-Lynn and friends with your girlfriend" I smiled over sweetly. Carlos, James and Logan chuckled shaking their heads at Kendall.  
I turned to Carlos and smiled, "And you must be Carlos." I stuck out my hand for him to shake but he just pulled me into a hug. I laughed a little, finally one of them is actually who they said they were. He let go and I turned to James, "Can I talk to you?" he nodded we walked inside and we sat down on the couch. He started to open his mouth but I stopped him. "No. Just let me talk please. I've listened to you, now you listen to me." he nodded. I took a deep breath and stared at my feet.

"Look James, I would really love to give you a chance. I've been thinking about it and you haven't really given me a reason not to trust you." I looked at him and a small smile played on his lips. He stood and grabbed my hands.

"I promise I will not break your heart. And I'll pick you up tomorrow in you room around 5 for our first date." James smiled and cupped my chin leaning down to kiss me. It was the best kiss of my life. This time it was sweet and gentle instead of taunting and rough. I felt sparks each time our lips moved together. He pulled away and laced his fingers with mine and we walked back out to the bonfire.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were on stage setting up for their performance. James and I walked over to the stage. He hugged me and walked up the stairs as I walked over to center stage with Jo, Camille, and Lucy. James winked at me as he put his mic on and warmed up. I smiled and waited for them to start. The music started and James started singing.

Oh, yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Oh, yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)

So tell me who am I supposed to be?  
What I gotta do to get you close to me?  
If I run away tonight will you follow me?  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
(Oh, yeah)

I see you standing there all alone  
Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello  
'Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere  
I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming, oh, yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming, oh, yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah

And now it's time I gotta make a move  
We could be together if you only knew  
'Cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose  
C'mon, c'mon, c'monn  
(Oh, yeah)

I can't seem to get you out of my mind  
And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine  
I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh

Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere  
I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming, oh, yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming, oh, yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah

I know that tonight is ending  
And time just keeps on running out  
I gotta find my way to you  
Oh, yeah

Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere  
I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
Screaming oh yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)

Oh, yeah  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
C'mon  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
I wanna hear you say  
(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)

They got off stage and James walked over to me. "Are you ready?" I gave him a confused look. "The bonfire's over." I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." He grabbed my hand and we walked back upstairs to my apartment. I stopped in front of my door and faced him. "Thanks for a great night, I had fun. Do you want to come in?"  
He nodded and I unlocked the door. We walked in and I sat my keys on the counter. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."  
I nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. James sat down next to me and I turned the tv on. He pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest. He gently played with my hair and I looked up at him. He smiled and I pecked his lips before turning my attention back to the tv.


End file.
